thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhiki
Dhiki is a female dik-dik and a member of the Wepesi Herd. Appearance Dhiki is a sinuous dik-dik, her body short and supple. She is average height, though slightly lighter than average, with a soft pale amber coat that fades to gray on her back. Her underbelly is a very light golden. Her features are all gently rounded, giving her face a gentle appearance. Her ears are short and broad, the fur on them a slightly paler shade than her predominant color. Her eyes are celery green, pale and distinctive. Her age is evident in the slight creases that line her lower jaw and surround her preorbital glands. She has small hooves and knobbly leg joints. Her head is long and thin with a tapering muzzle, causing her face to seem pinched. Her hair tuft is short and smoothed back. Personality A dik-dik with a big heart, Dhiki cares for any animal she comes across. She is willing to offer assistance to every creature in the Drylands, from the grasshopper with the twisted leg to the lion with a bruised forepaw. She is talkative and enjoys sharing her history to those who are willing to listen. She is reliant on the company of others and becomes very lonely without it. She has faith in her herd, and will do anything to keep its members happy. However, she can sometimes offer too many pieces of 'helpful' advice, a habit regarded as irritating by some. History Early Life Dhiki was not born in the Drylands. She was raised in stretch of plains that was quickly becoming overrun by predators. Her father fell victim to a cheetah, but her mother was able to flee with her. They both thrived for two months, but after a deluge, her mother drowned in a river, leaving the fawn all on her own. Grief-stricken, she did not eat much for a few weeks, and avoided water whenever she could. She did not drink at the river, and instead got her water from puddles. One day, she mistakenly consumed tainted water, causing her to become ill. A sickly dik-dik is an easy target for predators, so she stayed beneath a sloping boulder for three days, remaining hidden. Once she recovered, Dhiki moved on from the plains as quickly as she could. She became friends with a a pair of dik-diks, though they never formed a herd together. She also found a mate of her own, and they had a fawn together. However, the young creature was weak and soon perished, causing Dhiki much grief. Her mate left to join a herd not long after, but she refused to go with him due to her mourning state. Not long after, the female dik-dik, her friend, was killed by a carcal. The male brought Dhiki the son, and Dhiki agreed to raise him. Though hesitant, Dhiki accepted that the Mkondo River was the best place to raise a fawn. The vegetation was lush, and the young animal thrived. Even when he grew up and his father left, Dhiki stayed with him. They eventually stumbled upon a weak dik-dik, Dhaifu, in need of help. They took him in and formed a herd, a family of sorts. When Mbinda, a calm dik-dik with sandy fur, asked them if they would like to join her herd, they accepted. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Friendly's Content Category:Adults Category:Drylanders Category:Parents Category:Antelopes